When It Rains
by arcnine
Summary: Sequal to When It Snows. Anna belonged to him in his dreams and Hao intends to turn them to realities...but then a new girl appears in his life. Hao and ? Ren and Pirka Yoh and Anna
1. Rain Rain Go Away

**Title: _When It Rains_**   
**Author:** _Arcnine_   
**Genre: Romantic drama**   
**Rated: T for Teen - contains some mature language and themes.**   
**Summary:** Sequal to **_When It Snows_**. Anna belonged to him in his dreams and Hao intends to turn them to realities...but then a new girl appears in his life. - _Hao and ?_ - _Ren and Pirka_ - _Yoh and Anna_   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King, but I do own my original character presented in this piece of work.   
**Author's Note:** Here goes part 2. Yeah it does focus more on Hao since this is his story, but there will still be some Yona goodness as well as Ren & Pirka. Oh yeah, I changed the spelling of Pirka's name from **Pirika** to **Pirka**, since in the manga it was spelled Pirka. Yeah... that was almost pointless. Look for appearances from other Shaman King characters. Also, if the page is displaying the story strangely, that's because I tried uploading in html format to see how it will turn out. If it's weird, I will fix it shortly. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys! 

**Chapter 1: _Rain Rain... Go Away_**

_"Wow it's really coming down."_

Hao looked out the window at the rapid droplets of rain as they descended from the cloudy, dim sky to the muddy ground. Lightning flashed illuminating Hao's face in the otherwise dark house. Aside from the pitter patter of the rain and the occassional thunder here and there, the house was completely quiet, almost eerily so. The two other occupants of the Asakura estate were out doing whatever it was they usually do when they were out together. 

Hao used to know whatever it was they do, but after witnessing too many of the painstakingly sweet scenes shared by his other half and the only girl he's ever felt anything substantial towards, he decided it was better to stay as far away from them as possible. At least whenever those two were together. Then, not far in the distance, Hao spotted 2 figures running past the front gate. They didn't have to be clearly visible for him to know who they were. 

The two were attached by their hands as they ran towards the house, holding onto each other pretty tightly, Hao noted. The shorter figure's blonde hair hung longer than usual with it being soaking wet. Even in it's soaked state, her hair still managed to emit a certain goddess-like glow. Her signature black dress hugged tightly to her curvy body. If you looked close enough, you could make out every single curves of her lovely body. Hao stared mesmorized as they were now close enough for him to get a clear view. 

The long-haired brunet have met and dated a considerable amount of beautiful women in his life, but none of them had ever managed to take his breath away...none except for Kyouyama Anna that is. His younger twin, Yoh, and Anna entered the house just then. They stopped right when both were inside, hidden from the battering rain. Their eyes gazed deeply into the other's with a silent smile dancing around their lips. The older twin's eyes narrowed as he bite his own bottom lip. The scene was more painful than the cut he just inflicted on his lip, but he continued to watch as if he couldn't pulled his eyes away. 

After a heartwretching, at least to Hao, eternity of staring and smiling at each other. Yoh finally made a move. His hand went for the strand of hair the hung in front of her face. Anna's pupils followed his hand has it took hold of the strand and pushed it back behind her ears. His hand stayed there and was soon joined but his other hand. Both hands wrapped around all her hair. While one stayed in it's place, the other slid down the length of her hair, forcing most of the rain water to drip to the wooden floor. 

"You're soaking wet," Yoh stated the obvious. He placed his hands on her waist and felt her shuddered. Slowly, Yoh's hands crawled up her back, over her shoulder, and to the side ending at the edge of her shoulders. He rubbed up and down roughly on Anna's forearm as if trying to give her warm. But both his hands and her forearms were too wet to cause any friction. 

"I'm not the only one," the blonde motioned towards Yoh's still dripping clothes. 

He had on a button up shirt but none of the buttons were done with dark green pants, his favorite outfit. Yoh chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. 

"Yeah, I guess we both should take a nice, warm bath. Wouldn't want to catch a cold." 

Anna's right brow lifted. 

"Well I don't mean **_together_**!" He blurted out after noticing the queer look she gave him. They were quite affectionate towards each other, but they've never elevated to a physically intimate level yet, even though Yoh's body was almost fully healed from the accident. 

Anna's eyes narrowed as she cocked her head slightly to the side. "Why not?" She asked in a low voice that Yoh could have sworn she was trying to seduce him, though that really wasn't necessary. Her lips covered his then, and all the thoughts in his head flew out the window. A swift click of a closed door broke their kiss. Yoh turned over to the direction of the sound. 

"Hao's home." He realized. 

"And the light's out," Anna pointed out. 

"Yeah, we better find some candles. Yoh headed towards the kitchen, his hands still holding on to Anna's. The blonde merely smiled as she followed him to wherever he lead her. 

Inside his room, Hao laid in bed. His shirt was stripped off and thrown somewhere on his otherwise clean floor showing off his well toned upper body. His head rested on his hands as he stared up at the ceiling. The recent scenes replayed in his head repeatedly. He envied his brother so much at that moment. Envied he could hold her hand. Envied he could stare so deeply into her eyes and feel completely lost in them. Envied that he could touch her, kiss her. Oh he envied him so... 

Turning to the side, Hao looked out the window to find the rain didn't let up at all. 

"It's your fault." He blamed the lifeless act of mother nature. "Your fault that they had to hold hands while running and trying to escape you. Your fault that I had to see Anna in such a state and know I can't even touch her." He felt a strange tightening in his chest. He sighed loudly. "Your fault that I can't leave his house right now just to avoid the painful view and sound of their affection towards each other." 

Hao flipped himself to face the other way, his back facing the window. 

_"Rain, rain, go away... I hate rain..."_

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Look I'm back to writing short chapters. Yeah I know you guys hate it but can't be helped. I'll try to extend the following chapters. Reviews would be nice. Reviews would be **_real_** nice . 


	2. Still Dreaming

**Title: _When It Rains_**  
**Author:** _Arcnine_  
**Genre: Romantic drama**  
**Rated: T for Teen - contains some mature language and themes.**  
**Summary:** Sequal to **_When It Snows_**. Anna belonged to him in his dreams and Hao intends to turn them to realities...but then a new girl appears in his life. - _Hao and ?_ - _Ren and Pirka_ - _Yoh and Anna_  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King, but I do own my original character presented in this piece of work.  
**Author's Note:** I know, I know that took me way too long to update. I've just been incredibly busy with webdesign for the site i'm a part of, and our site's expanding so it's taken up just about all the time I have on the computer. Well, just wanted to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about this fanfic. 

**Chapter 2: _Still Dreaming_**

_"Seen him, old, lame, boring..."_

Pirika sat on her seat, elbow propped on the desk and chin resting on her fist. Since it was the first day of a new semester, she made sure to be the first in class. The blue haired girl liked nothing more than meeting new people. New people meant new potential rivals, more rivals meant she had to study harder to keep her number one status. Fortunately, Pirika has yet to see any threats in all of the ones whom arrived. A smile slowly spread across her face until...

His narrow golden eyes gazed absentmindedly ahead as he made his way to an empty seat with several pairs of eyes following his every step. Pirika's eyes were also glued on him, but they twitched with annoyance rather than lust, which seems to be in all the other girl's eyes. She was too preoccupied with cursing him in her mind to notice he was walking her way. It wasn't until he sat down on the seat next to her that she realized he was there. Immediately, Pirika's head swung around to glare at him, but his eyes...

_"What's he staring off too...?"_ She followed his gaze only to end up staring straight at the blackboard. Pirika turned back to glare at him once more. She was growing impatient of him ignoring her and felt a bit dumb for following his gaze for nothing. _"Why should I care what the hell he's thinking. It's probably something dirty anyway."_

"Good morning class!" The professor's voice boomed when he entered the room. Mr. Takada was 35, single at the moment, has 1 daughter who's currently in third grade. He doesn't tolerate tardiness nor allow makeup tests. If you shut up and pay attention in his class then you're on his good side. Pirika did a pretty thorough research on him, much like the researches she did on all her previous and current professors.

"I will go ahead and start chapter 1 on your textbook. If you don't have a book yet, go get one now. But, don't bother coming back to class." A few students stood up after looking around the class for a moment, trying to figure out if Mr. Takada was serious. The look he gave them was clear enough. Pirika couldn't help but smirk at them.

_"That's what they get for not being prepared."_ She rubbed her brand new edition of the book which she had ordered a month in advance.

The students without their textbooks quicky headed for the door when he stopped them.

"Tomorrow, come to class prepared and ready to learn," he warned. "I am here to teach and you are here to learn. You cannot learn without all your supplies. Now get out!" They scampered away as ordered. "And the rest of you, turn to page 5 on your textbook." Mr. Takada turned around and started writing on the board. Sounds of pens scratching against papers could be heard all over the room. Pirika started to jote down the notes herself until she felt someone's gaze on her.

"Do I... know you?" he asked.

_"Ignor. Ignor. Ignor..."_ Pirika repeated in her head, but he was clearly presistant. Her fingers rubbed her temples as she tried to mentally block him out but to no avail. His accent, still annoying like she remembered. It seemed as if each word he said to her was hammering through her invisible sound barrier. His pestering continued until Pirika could feel herself losing it.

"Hey girl, look at me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted in a loud whisper.

That did it...

"What! The hell. Do you. Want!" Pirika heard herself scream at the top of her lungs, emphasizing nearly every word, to the stunned brunet next to her. All eyes were on her of course including Mr. Takada's, much to her horror. Her hands automatically clasped her still opened mouth.

"If you're quite done, I'd like to continue on with my class." Mr. Takada's piercing eyes were directly on Pirika, but brave as she was, the partly angry and partly terrified girl still couldn't bring herself to look the menacing teacher in the eyes. Luckily for her, Mr. Takada quickly turned back to the board and began writing some more on the board.

Her butt was nearly back on her seat when he added, "I do not tolerate that type of behavior in my classrooms." Her heart skipped a beat as her behind stayed in mid-air. "See to it that it will never happen again. You're done for today. You know the exist," he said, all the while never stopping his task of writing the needed notes on the board.

"But Mr. Takad..." Pirika began to protest.

"Please leave this room immediately. I'm here to teach and if you have time to stand up and entertain the class with your outbursts, then I guess you don't care to learn what I have prepared for today." His back was still to her and Pirika couldn't figure out if she should be glad or angry. Sure she was glad to not have to face the intimidating professor, but then again, it was hard trying to explain to someone who has his back turned to her.

"That's not it at..." She tried again but Mr. Takada's booming voice drowned her's.

"I will not continue this conversation!" The silence was deafening. Pirika looked around her now blurred class for no one in particular. She couldn't believe this was happening to her on the first day back to school, on her very first class of the day no less. Finally, feeling completely defeated, Pirika let out a sigh and left the room with her things. She could hear Mr. Takada resumming his lesson right after she was out the door.

"That jerk!" Pirika muttered under her breath. "I'll never forgive him for this..."

_"It's quiet... Where's everyone?"_

Hao woke up to an empty house. The rain finally took pity on him and stopped. While laying in bed, he thought of what to do once the rain stopped. He could only imagine what the other two were doing in the other room, and it sickened him. There was the coffee shop, which he frequented. It was a nice, little quiet place. Sometimes he read and other times he met and conversed with people.

_"Hmm... Who were those girls I met there once? Maki, Mani... Mona?"_ Hao wasn't very good with names. He rarely remembered anyone's face, unless they had a distinguished feature or was exceptionally good looking, let alone remember their names. _"Well, maybe they'll be there today."_ Hao desperately needed something else to occupy his mind and those girls just might do the trick.

Getting off his bed felt like a chore. His body felt moist and sticky. "I really hate rain." Hao's hand covered his face and moved around a bit as if he was massaging his whole face. Then, a wonderful aroma crept through his door. He looked up puzzled, hand still covering his face. After starring at the door through the spaces between his fingers for a few seconds, Hao finally found the strength to get up and followed the aroma. It wasn't a surprise he found himself heading towards the kitchen, but still, he wondered. _"Who's cooking? I'm almost certain Yoh and Anna are out."_

Hao hesitated before turning the corner but he did so anyway, slowly. There she was standing with her back to him. A white apron adorned her front and the strings were tied in a cute little bow on the back of her waist. He recognized her, even from the back. How could he not, every single feature of her's was practically embedded in his head.

"Anna?" He asked in a raspy whisper. She didn't hear him. Slowly and steadily, Hao stepped closer. Out of the whole three months of living under the same roof with her, there was never a time where it was just the two of them. Usually, wherever Anna was, Yoh would be nearby. These truely was a rare and beautiful occasion. His throat became dry as he reached out to her.

_"Why am I shaking?"_ he asked himself when he realized his hands were trembling. _"She's just a girl."_ He knew that was a lie as soon as the thought left his mind. Anna was not just a girl. She was something more, much much more. From the first time he started dreaming of her, he was facinated, which turned to admiration, adoration, affection... Now she became this person whom he couldn't imagine living without. His passion for her was unbelievably great, and painfully real that he was almost unable to comprehend. And what internally killed him was the fact that he knew he brother, Yoh, loved her no less than himself.

"Hao?" He stopped on his track when she suddenly spun around to stare at him. The look on her face... he couldn't quite comprehend. It sure wasn't a look she'd ever given him before. She was smiling, at him, and it was oh so sincere, so sweet. He wanted to kiss her, and then, in a blink of an eye, his wish was fulfilled.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned back to the pot. His body froze at the sudden contact and the feel of her lips still lingered on his own. He blinked again and immediately regretted it for he was now starring at his own ceiling.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath.

Stepping outside his room, Hao found the house empty. His stomach growl annoucing it needed to be filled now. Aftering grabbing a little something to eat from the refrigerator, he headed out towards the backyard. He figured it would be nice to enjoy a nice view of the garden while eating. To his surprise, Yoh already beat him to the backyard. There laying sound asleep on a hammock was his twin, and another surprise, Anna was nowhere in sight. Hao walked over with a grin on his face, the grass under his shoes making a squishy sound with every step. Yoh was asleep, that meant he must have dreamt the same thing he just did.

"Don't you just love the fresh air after the rain?" Yoh's right eye cracked open to find his older brother leaning against a tree looking up at the now clear sky as he stuffed something in his mouth. "Did you have a nice nap, I know I did?" Hao smirked but still kept his eyes on the sky.

"It was really was a nice nap," Yoh responded in his usual cheerful voice. He was now wide awake with his eyes fully opened. "And I had a silly dream too." Hao's expression grew serious then. The silence grew by the second.

"You know our visions always comes true, and what's meant to be." Hao finally said. Yoh merely shrugged and jumped off the hammock. "You saw what I saw, and you can't deny it. Anna belongs with me." He stated as if it was a fact.

"Hao, all I can tell you is... you're still dreaming. Wake up." Yoh whispered into his brother's ears before walking back into the house.

* * *

**Author's End Note:** Like it, hate it? Let me know. And next time, I will have a picture to go with this story. Sorry but no time to reply to reviews but thanks for all of them! They really helped and inspired me to continue the story even with my busy schedule. Thanks again! 


	3. Familiar Stranger

**Title: _When It Rains_**  
**Author:** _Arcnine_  
**Genre: Romantic drama**  
**Rated: T for Teen - contains some mature language and themes.**  
**Summary:** Sequal to **_When It Snows_**. Anna belonged to him in his dreams and Hao intends to turn them to realities...but then a new girl appears in his life. - _Hao and ?_ - _Ren and Pirka_ - _Yoh and Anna_   
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King, but I do own my original character presented in this piece of work.  
**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 came quicker than 2 did! I started trying to make time to draw and write and I guess that's a good thing. I drew a picture to go with this story so don't forget to check it out in my Bio page and leave me some comments here. Also! I create a site just for Shaman King Fan Fictions. If you wrote any SK fictions, please post at the site!

**Author's Replies: **Yes I got time to reply to some reviews this time.

**The Evil Liar:** Thanks for noticing!

**RenFan01:** Sure I like the idea of Hao and Anna IF Yoh doesn't exist. Sorry but Yona's my obsession.

**Longbca:** Glad you enjoyed the first part. The new girl actually appears in this chapter so you'll find out soon enough.

**hannah-asakura:** Yes indeedy Hao still believes Anna belongs to him.

**Pendulumxswing:** Well Ren/Pirika aren't the main couple in this story so there won't be too much focus on them. But there will be more interactions between them.

**Chapter 3: _Familiar Stranger_**

He wasn't sure how and when it started, but slowly and surely, everyday became routine with them. At 5:45 pm, Yoh found himself on the couch, a book opened in front of him. He had been on the same page for the past thirty minutes. Something had been clawing at his mind. The conversation with Hao that morning still lingered. Everything his brother said was true. Their visions were always accurate, and like he said, they are meant to be. It was undeniable the girl in the dream looked exactly like Anna, every single feature right down to the glint in her eyes.

To his left, Anna laid in her same usual TV watching position, sideways with her head propped on her hand. She had her back to him, engulfed in the latest episode of one of her favorite shows. A small blanket covered her from the waist down. It was the same position she's been in for the past forty-five minutes. It seemed every evening had been that way since Anna moved in. In a weird way, falling into what seemed to be a dull routine gave him a sense of comfort. Manta even mentioned once they act like an old married couple. Yoh mused at the thought. He wouldn't mind living this way with Anna for the rest of him life.

Then again, those dreams were still occurring...

"Anna?" He turned his head sideways to her.

"Hmm?" She responded without interest with her back still to him.

He knew her mind was still on the show. "I was wondering, are you... an only child?" He wasn't sure how she would take the question. Sure he learned most of the things about her through his dreams, but the dreams didn't cover any single aspect of her life.

"What?" That certainly caught her attention. Her body shot upright in a sitting position. She turned and gave him a queer look, which he couldn't quite decide whether it was anger or sadness. "Why would you ask that?" She quickly turned to look out the window in an attempt to hide her betraying eyes. Anna still hated anyone being able to see through her fabricated exterior, and that seemed to be Yoh's specialty.

"I'm sorry, forget I asked," he said quietly. A silence grew between them with only the TV going on. Yoh's eyes fell back on his book, but who had the mood to read in a time like that.

Anna now sat with her chin resting on her joined knees. Yoh's question brought back a whole flood of questions she was faced with in her early age. _'How come you don't look like your parents?', 'Why's your hair blonde when you parents have black and red hair?' 'I heard Miko was unable to have children, but when I met her again two years later, she had a five months old baby.' _Some questions she was asked directly by curious children from her school and others Anna overheard. A feeling of dread came over her. Anna had pushed the thoughts out of her mind long ago. Her parents loved and took care of her, so she never questioned them about any of those things. But now they're gone, and she had felt so alone and empty for years until...

The blonde turned slightly, only enough to see Yoh through the corner of her eyes. His haired covered the side of his face as he looked at the book. Anna knew he only pretended to be reading. She could imagine him regretting asking her the question. His eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration of what to say next that wouldn't tick her off even more. Anna thought a bit more on the matter. She began to regret snapping at Yoh which lead to annoyance. Caring about someone else was still quite new to her for the past several years, but she was learning.

Finally, Anna gave in. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "My last name is different from my parents. Does that answer anything?"

"This can't be happening." Pirika stood outside with her arms crossed glaring at her car. She covered her face and shook her head in frustration. School went like hell. Ren managed to be in every single class she took, and to make matters worst, he was her partner in biology. She begged and cry to her professor after class to change her partner or let her work on the project alone. Her professor couldn't sympathize however and ended up lecturing her on the importance of teamwork. Now her car died while on her way to see Yoh and Anna. Her brother couldn't be reached and her phone battery was dying from try to call her useless sibling so many times.

Looking to either side, Pirika could only see the road stretching far in the distance. Of course she had to be on a road where people rarely took. It was a shortcut her brother had showed her two months ago since both of them frequently visited the Asakura mansion.

"Damn you, brother!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A feeling of dread tugged at her when she realized the day was now well into the evening. The sun was slowly setting, and the sky will grow dark soon. "Today cannot get any worst."

Lightning flashed followed by a monstrous thunder. The blue haired girl glared at the sky, knowing exactly what was coming next. Sure enough the shower came down, hard and fast. Pirika reach for the handle of her car door only to discover it was locked. She nearly pulled her hair bald when she spotted her keys still in the ignition.

"Of course, what a fitting end to a perfectly wonderful day." Unable to help herself any longer, she began kicking the car in a rage only to howl in pain as soon as her foot connected with her mechanical opponent. Pirika was now in tears of pain and mostly frustration. She jumped up and down and screamed loudly, not caring at all how crazy she must look if anyone were to drive by right then.

Then, as if sent by the heaven, a pair of car headlights pierced through the thick rain. She threw her hands in the air and thanked the heavens before running towards the car.

"Stop, please stop!" She yelled and waved her arms in the air wildly. The car slowed to a stop and the window rolled down.

"Need a lift?" asked a pleasant voice. She had a familiar accent, but Pirika was in a hurry to get out of rain to worry about that at the time. A moment later, she was in the car and warming up from the blasted heat in the car.

"You have no idea how glad I am you came by." With a sweep of her hands, Pirika's sticky, wet hair was out of her face. "You're a life saver."

"Well, since I saved yours, maybe you can save mines." The girl pulled out the side of the road and continued down the road. I got lost looking for the Asakura masion. Maybe you can help me out." Pirika turned to the side to look at the driver. Not only was her accent familiar, her facial features also resembles someone she every much resented.

"Why are you going there?" She eyed the driver suspiciously.

"To visit a special friend." The jade haired girl turned to smile at Pirika. "I'm Jun by the way. It is very nice to meet you."

Hao couldn't believe his luck. He cursed as he ran home through the battering rain. It had been raining so much lately, he could have sworn Mother Nature had it out for him. There was no sign of rain at all when he stepped out of the coffee shop. Then, no more than ten steps later, it began to pour. The darken sky didn't help the situation one bit, so he was basically running blindly home, at least he hoped that was where he was heading.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath when he ran into something, or rather someone. He could tell it was a person with a much smaller frame. He staggered back and would have been able to gain composure if the person wasn't falling on him. Small or not, the layers of absorbent clothes soaked with the rain water added considerable weight to the smaller person. Hao finally lost his balance. He fell painfully on his back with his arms wrapped around the other person. Everything was a daze for a few minutes before he was able to shake off the feeling.

"Argh... Are you ok?" His left hand went for his forehead.

"Yes..." He was surprise it was a girl, he wasn't sure why. Her voice was faint and a bit shaken. Hao felt her pushing herself off of him and sat up. Her blonde shoulder length hair hung over her face. After a few moments, she stood and tried to run off, but Hao didn't agree with the idea. He grab hold of her arm and pulled her back forcefully. The girl let out a startled yelp as she spun around, their faces merely an inch apart. The blonde's face twisted from shock to anger while Hao's expression contorts to confusion. His mouth opened, but he found no words.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" With a powerful shove, she had the unsuspecting brunet on the ground. "You're lucky I have some place to be right now." After keeping him a final glare, she ran off leaving the still confused Hao on the street with his eyes glued on her until she disappeared from sight.

He didn't understand what was going on. The the golden goddess hair, the onyx eyes, the familiar face…

"Anna?..."

**Author's End Note: **Hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3 and don't find it too confusing. Don't forget to check out the picture that goes with the site as well as my new Shaman King Fan Fiction Site at my Bio. 


	4. Meant For Me

**Title: When It Rains**

**Author: **_Arcnine_

**Genre: Romantic drama**

**Rated: T for Teen - contains some mature language and themes.**

**Summary: **Sequal to When It Snows. Anna belonged to him in his dreams and Hao intends to turn them to realities...but then a new girl appears in his life. - _Hao and ? - Ren and Pirika - Yoh and Anna_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King, but I do own my original character presented in this piece of work.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. I'm still alive. Been way busy and have actually considered deleting this account all together, but then again I didn't want my hard work to go to waste. I was told I couldn't answer to reviews anymore, bummer. But I just want to let everyone know that I read each and everyone of them and they're huge encourangements. Thanks everyone. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 4: _Meant For Me_**

It was chilly and Hao suddenly felt it when the breeze blew by, as if whispering in his ears, breaking his trance. For the past thirty minutes, his eyes were glued on the dark sky seeing an image of something only he could.

_a girl... a blonde girl... an unforgettable girl... an utterly beautiful..._

"What are you doing out here?" Hao blinked. He knew that voice. Sitting upright almost instantly, he looked towards the door and stared at the curvy silhouette. He could tell her arms was crossed but other than that, everything was hidden in the darkness. After taking a couple of deep breathes, Hao found his voice.

"Did you miss me in there?" He seemed to have found his old confidence as well. Hao wanted to get up and walked to her, to be closer to her, even if it wasn't an intimate closeness. His body however, wouldn't obey. It still seemed to be in shock Anna said more than three words in a sentence to him, and she was the person who asked him no less. A tingling sense of excitement erupted in him.

"Yoh told me about the dream." She ignored his question.

_Typical._

"Yes, It thought it was a particularly nice dream." He smirked at her, though she couldn't tell through the darkness.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop dreaming about me." Anna had a way of making her request, or rather command, sound like they're mandated from the queen. It must be obeyed... or else. Hao took a gander at the later.

"You make it sound as if I can control my dreams." Hao finally managed to get on his feet. He walked to the hammock and hopped on. It began to swing back and forth as his attention ended up at the sky again. His mind was not on the blonde girl this time, she was already there in the flesh.

"I don't like you dreaming the impossible between us." Her words chilled him more than the cool wind.

"Nothing's impossible, Anna." Hao's voice sounded amuse and it annoyed the hell out of Anna. Not only was Hao an exact replica of Yoh in appearane, he seemed to also possess that same carefree, everything will workout in the end, attitude.

Anna closed the distance between them. Hao's heartbeat stepped up a notch, but he wouldn't let her hear nor suspect that just being close to her excited him. He refused to let Anna know she had such power over him.

_Oh but she smell so good._

His head was swimming in her alluring scent. Hao couldn't believe how his body was responding to the blonde. She now stood beside his hammock, arms still cross, and her glare apparent.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't know you wanted you join me. Climb on, there's plenty of room for you right here." Hao tapped his lean abs with a huge grin across his face." Anna's face twiched in disgust.

"Look," she struggled to stayed on the spot and continue speaking to him. If she had a choice, Anna would rather sit through Pirika's whinning some more than to spend another minute with this clone, but she needed to make something clear to him once and for all. "You're...not ugly."

_Wow, that must have took a lot out of her. _

She was so close and her scent was so inviting. Hao fought the urge to grab and throw her down on the ground, to just take her right then and there. He wanted to run his tongue down her neck, her body... tasting her, to finally learn if she was as sweet as he had fantasized throughout the years. Something was rising in his jeans. He turned sideways so his back was facing Anna.

_This is stupid. How can she affect my body so much._

"There are plenty of girls who love you... from what i can see." There was a hesitation in her voice and Hao knew she was thinking _'Though I don't know what the hell they see in you'_.

"What, are you jealous, Anna?" He held his cheerful tone knowing it would annoy her further. "Not to worry sweetheart, you're the only girl for me." Silence followed. Anna didn't see a point in continuing the conversation.

"I don't love you, and I never will." Anna said before walking back into the house. There was a finality to her tone. A small part of Hao died at that moment.

_Well, that as a few stabbs in the heart._

Something moved in the bushes, but Hao made not to acknowledge it. Several moments past before Hao cracked open an eye to look over the direction of the noise.

_I should pity the fool._

He smirked. "I know I'm quite a pleasant vision, but you know it's not nice to spy on people." The person ran for it, but Hao was too quick. In no time at all, he had his arms around the narrow waist. His body froze but his hands slowly moved upward on their own and became still when they landed on something unexpected.

_A girl?..._

His arms lossen from the surprising revelation.

"Let go you perv!" Her voice rang in his ears.The girl took the chance while Hao was still in his surprised state to stomp on his bare foot. The brunet howled in pain only to be shut up when she land a heel hard on the side of his face. His lean body flew a few feet before landing on the somewhat grass cushioned ground. Despite the pain throbbing on his cheek, Hao couldn't help but be impress with her fierce strength.

She sprinted across the street with her head turn halfway back to make sure Hao wasn't after her any longer. That was her mistake for she did not see what came her way. The impact shook Hao's being even from the distance. He was on his feet in an instant, standing where he needed to be so the girls flying body would land back in his arms. His hands found her body and pulled her into a tight embrace before he too fell back on the ground to cushion her fall. There was a ringing in his ears as he continued to lay there on his back, the girl still on top of him. Her blonde hair tickled his nose as his head shook from side to side. Something wet dripped on his cheek.

_Rain? Don't tell me it's going to rain now._

Another drip.

_No..._

Hao's wiped his face and looked at his hand. He suddenly felt sick in his stomach which escalated to unknown levels once he got a glimpse of her face up close. It was the girl from the rain.

"Hey...are you...are you ok?" Hao asked weakly giving the body the slightest shook.

Someone started yelling something incoherent in the background. Hao's only registered some of the words like "you ok...i saw that...hit and run...red truck...tk709...". None of that mattered at the moment. He just knew the most important thing right then and there was the girl he was holding in his arms, the dying girl. For some reason, he couldn't help feeling guity for letting something like this happened.

"You can't die." He whispered in her ears. "I know who you are." Something stung his eyes. Everything became a moist blur. "You were meant for me."

_Don't go..._


	5. You Don’t See Her

**When It Rains**

**Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Rating:** Teens**  
Pairing:** Hao-Anna-Yoh, Manta-Tamao  
**Summary: **Sequel to When It Snows. Anna belonged to him in his dreams and Hao intends to turn them to realities...but then a new girl appears in his life. - _Hao and ? - Ren and Pirika - Yoh and Anna_  
**Author's Note: **This story is just getting harder and harder to continue. With all these dream stuff, it can get a bit confusing. Still have no idea where this story is heading. Also if any of you guys get tired of waiting for updates on this story, you can try "Married to My Brother's Fiancé" starring our favorite Mankin Trio. ( Shameless Plug ) It's a lighter read and also fun for me to write. It's currently waiting to receive enough reviews to continue so check it out when you have time.

**Chapter 5: You Don't See Her**

**

* * *

**

"What the hell?" Hao woke up with a start. His body was aching, his heart pumping at an accelerated rate. Feeling daze and confuse, Hao looked around at his surroundings. Still lying on the hammock in his backyard, he realized what just happened.

"Just a dream." He whispered to himself.

_But the girl… _

He shook his head back and forth and discovered that wasn't a very good idea. Both of his hands shot up to his head and he held on to it, pulling on his hair a bit even. His headache was getting worst.

"What are you doing out here?"

That sounded familiar. Hao peeked through the space between his fingers to find a curvy silhouette standing in front of the door with her arms cross. It took a few moments before Hao realize what was going on. The dream he just had was occurring in reality.

He looked to the bush from the corner of his eyes. A strange feeling whirled inside him. Hao wasn't sure how he felt. All this time he was convince the girl in his dreams was Anna. She was the one whom he was suppose to share a life with in his dreams, the one who should bare his children and live together with him until they were well into their old age.

But now, everything he believed was a lie? No, he simply wouldn't accept this. Hao finally decided to end with feeling anger and resentment, especially towards the girl hiding behind the bushes.

Who was she to just show up and mess everything up? The girl he loves, and has loved for years was Anna, not some stranger with her face. His hand balled up into a fist as he continued to glare at the bush.

"I asked you a question." Anna snapped at him. During his train of thought, Anna had walked across the yard and was standing right beside his hammock.

With a swift move, Hao jumped off the hammock, slipped one arm around her shoulder and placed the other on her hip. "It's cold out here, lets get inside the house." He pushed her back towards the door.

Too shock to respond or do anything for that matter, Anna merely stare at Hao with widen eyes.

* * *

In the dead of night, a figure stepped out silently from the bushes. Her grip on a small branch tightened until she heard a snap. Her eyes narrowed at the lit window showing silhouettes of the people inside. A part of her envied them, wishing she could be in there, with friends….with family.

"Who the hell was that guy?" She asked no one in particular. "I hate him already."

* * *

"Your brother's annoying me."

"You mean more so than usual?"

"You're not funny."

Anna took a cup of water to rinse her mouth and handed it to Yoh after.

"Well Hao really wasn't himself tonight. After you two came in together..." He took the cup and filled it with water from the sink.

"I don't like that word being used when it concerns me and your brother."

Yoh stopped just as the cup touched his lips. "Just what do you have against him anyway?" He asked softly but was returned with silence. "For what it's worth, he really does love you, you know."

Silence ensued until Anna finally decided to speak. "I know. But what good is it for him to continue wasting his time on me?"

"Awww…see I knew you're a nice person under that icy exterior." Anna threw him an angry look before turning on her heels to leave, but Yoh's grip on her wrist stopped her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She deadpanned as Yoh gurgled the water from the cup and spit it out into the sink.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" He wiped his mouth with the towel hung on the side.

"Work," she shrugged.

"And after that?"

"I don't know, home?"

"How about we go out for dinner?"

"Huh?" Anna finally turned around to look at her fiancé, a shy smile on his face. "Why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Please, It's really important to me." He drew his face closer to hers' where Anna had to ease her head slowly away.

"You're increasing becoming annoying like your brother."

"Did I hear a yes?"

Anna rolled her eyes but finally gave in. "Fine."

"Great, now lets go to bed." Yoh lead the way towards his bedroom but he collapsed on the floor with a huge lump on his head before he could reach the door. Anna stood beside his body with a vase in hand, looking unpleased.

"Try that again and I'll make sure you're out for a few days."

"Of course, Anna. I'm sorry." Yoh said into the carpet.

Anna made her way to her room and closed the door before letting out a huge sigh. "What an idiot," she said to herself shaking her head slightly. A small hint of a smile did manage to creep up on her lips despite herself.

The next step forward…_Am I ready?_

_

* * *

_

Feeling agitated and restless, Hao ended up walking to his favorite coffee shop. Opened 24 hours a day, live bands playing every weekend, plenty of girls who could strike up intelligent conversations with him, what could be better?

He took a seat at his usual corner. The wide window showed a clear view of the white snow covered street, with leafless trees lined up along the sidewalk. It was a beautiful view that he could easily see in a painting.

A gust of wind from the open door blew through his hair living them astray on his handsome face. With one sweep of his hand, he long coffee colored mane laid still behind his face.

"Can I have a large cappuccino with extra nutmeg please?" Hao heard s girl make her order.

_A large cappuccino sounds good right about now. _

Making himself comfortable, Hao made sure to reply to each girl's glances and giggles with his signature smile. He knew that always gets them, and their blushing only assured him so.

The scent of brewing coffee brought back a particular sweet dream.

* * *

_Birds chirping soundly right outside the window weren't enough to wake him up. For a couple of years now, his bed was Hao's favorite place to be. It wasn't the act of sleep itself that he loved, but rather the fact that he wasn't the only occupant under the Egyptian cotton covers. _

_A distinct aroma entered his nostrils, finally waking the spent brunette up from his peaceful slumber. He cracked opened an eye and smiled as he watched the girl tried to close the door quietly. Deciding to play along, he closed his eyes again and pretended to still be asleep._

"_Hey," her breath warmed his ear. "Are you awake?" _

_Hao continued with the game, not responding, even though he there was a growing need to feel her. She seemed to have read his mind. Slowly and softly, her fingers traced the outline of his face. A tingling sensation lingered along the path her fingers left behind. Feeling her soft lips pressed lightly against his, Hao couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. _

_He responded to her kiss immediately taking her by surprise. Everything felt so good, so right…_

_

* * *

_

"Hao, you're here!"

_Great. _

He knew that voice, and two other equally annoying ones always accompany it. They weren't always annoying. There was a time when he welcomed their company. Now however, a bunch of giggly girls batting their eyes his way every chance possible and probably has no clue what he's talking about most of the time but somehow found whatever he was saying hilarious really wasn't of much interest to him any longer.

"Kanna, Mari, Maki, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Hao managed a faint smile.

"Oh Hao, we've all just missed you so much." Each of the girls pulled up a chair and sat themselves. "Where have you been lately?" Kanna was the only one speaking. She seems to be the only one to do so most of the time between the girls.

"I've had a lot on my mind."

"Anything we can help with?" She smiled and closed her hands over his. "You're always welcome at our place."

Looking back and forth from their joined hands and the girls, Hao replied with polite with a smile, " I'll remember to keep that in mind." He winked before getting up. "I'm getting something from the counter, can I get you girls anything?" More giggling ensued before they finally gave their orders. Hao made sure they couldn't see his eyes rolled to the back of his head before making off the counter.

He looked down on the floor and shook his head trying to think back on how he had ever came to know the trio. A splash of hot liquid across his chest startled him.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." He heard a girl apologizing.

"No it's ok. Don't worry about it." The girl was fumbling with some tissues now and began dabbing at his chest.

"I'm so clumsy, I'm sorry."

"No really it's…"

"Hao, what did this idiot do to you?" The trio squealed and ran his way.

"Excuse me?" The girl stopped.

"Please play along." Hao whispered in her ears before turning around and casually slipped his arms around her waist. A strange feeling came over him just then. He wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it. The girl's body tensed at his sudden move.

Kanna and the girls stopped and starred at the two with confused expressions on their face.

"Girls, I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé." Hao squeezed the girl in closer.

"What?" The trio continued to stare, apparently heartbroken.

"What?" The girl hissed in his ears and struggled to get free but Hao's firm hold held her still.

"Yeah that whole thing about having a lot on my mind bit was from having to plan our wedding." He added with a pleasant smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, the future Mrs. Asakura would like to get home now." Hao lead the unwilling girl out the door with the trio sputtering nonsense to each other.

"What the hell was that?" She finally broke free.

"Sorry about that," it was his turn to apologize. "But um, lets say we're even." Hao held out his hand to the girl. A clear vision if her face under the streetlight froze him over.

She took his hand and shook it slowly as she suspiciously eyed his sudden change of expression. A burst or warmth immediately filled his body. It felt strange staring at the familiar face yet not knowing whom the person really was.

"I ah…I gotta go." Hao retreated his hand and swiftly hurried home with the same phrase playing over and over in his head.

_If I don't see her, she doesn't exist._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Ending Note:** I hope you guys understood that the sequence in chapter 4 never happened since Hao didn't play along.


End file.
